


Baking History

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Random bit of fluff.Not real.





	

Lisa Hilton had never really expected to end up here... much less staring at Candice Brown. Still, she couldn’t help smiling slightly, the woman was, after all, very attentive and attractive. She seemed almost... alight with joy. 

She had smiled again when she had the chance to meet the woman, enjoying the slight blush that came to Candice’s cheeks. They had been introduced and Candice seemed to be feeling the same, strangely strong, tug of interest in her as she had already felt toward Candice. 

They would talk, and laugh, and enjoy each other’s company, she was somehow sure. She knew that they would get on and when they had been talking for a while, when she was sure that Candice was at last relaxed, she had leant to kiss her. Smiling at Candice’s stifled whimper.


End file.
